


Veux-tu m'épouser

by SourwolfSeblaine



Series: I'll Be Just Fine [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Birthday, Cheesy, Future Fic, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 20:02:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16729821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourwolfSeblaine/pseuds/SourwolfSeblaine
Summary: Sebastian doesn't like his birthday, and Blaine's going to change it.





	Veux-tu m'épouser

**Author's Note:**

> It's my birthday today, so that inspired me to write this.

"Good morning." Blaine grins at Sebastian, who's groaning and almost falling back to sleep.

"What time is it?" Sebastian mumbles, too tired to hide his French accent. Every time Blaine heard his accent, it gave him goosebumps. It made the taller man even more attractive.

"It's 9 in the morning." Blaine answers and Sebastian lets out another loud groan, "But it's Saturday!"

Blaine chuckles, "It's your birthday, Bas." He kisses Sebastian's cheek softly, and the younger ex-Warbler can't help but smile. Blaine keeps placing soft kisses on his face, until he reaches his lips. They share a soft kiss, ignoring their morning breath. 

"You know I don't celebrate my birthday." Sebastian says, basically whispers, to Blaine. Blaine smiles at him, "You know I'm still going to make you, even if it's just the two of us."

"Oh, I know _something_ that you can do that would be an _amazing_ gift." Sebastian smirks at him, and Blaine playfully rolls his eyes. "Of course you immediately think about that. Who knows, maybe I have a surprise for you tonight." He places another small kiss on Sebastian's lips before getting up. 

"Where are you going?" Sebastian yells before yawning. "Shower, you're welcome to join me."

Sebastian almost trips when he rushes out of the bed, the sheets still tangled around his feet. Blaine laughs as soon as he feels the two arms wrap around his waist and Sebastian's lips on his neck. 

"How about an early surprise?" He whispers in Blaine's ear, his breath tickling against his skin. Blaine hums and leans against his boyfriend's chest, "Shouldn't I do this to you? It's your birthday after all."

"Having you in my arms is the best present ever."

Blaine smiles and turns around, once in a while Sebastian would make a comment like that, and every time he did, Blaine fell even more in love with him. If that was possible. Sebastian watches him with gentle eyes, softly smiling at the shorter man. He places his hand on Blaine's cheek, who leans into the touch. His other hand runs through Blaine's dark curls, tugging on it softly. 

"I love you." Blaine says to him, thinking about the small velvet box in his old Warbler blazer. He had the whole day planned, they were going to the movies, Sebastian was excited as soon as he heard about 'Bohemian Rhapsody'. After that they would get lunch at their favorite café and he planned a long walk on the beach. It was cheesy, yes, but no one except Blaine knew how much Sebastian liked cheesy things. He would propose there, as soon as they're on their usual spot. They sometimes had picknick there, or they would watch the sun go down with a glass of wine - or just beer. It depended on the situation.

"Hey, you still in there?" Sebastian asks and yawns again, he really wasn't a morning person. 

"Yeah, just thinking about today." Blaine answers and turns the shower on.

 

 

"You know, it's actually not that bad." Sebastian tells Blaine when they're walking on the beach, their hands swinging in between them. "What?" Blaine asks him.

"This, my birthday. I've never celebrated it. My dad was never home, and my mom was busy with work. I usually ate cake by myself, until I was 12 and decided not to celebrate it at all."

Blaine looks slightly surprised, "Well, from now on we're celebrating it each year. Together."

Sebastian looks down and smiles. He squeezes his hand and they stop at their usual spot. Blaine suddenly looks nervous, but he still smiles. It makes Sebastian wonder, and he had a theory in the back of his mind about Blaine proposing to him, but that doesn't mean it didn't surprise him.

"I remember when we first met, at Dalton. Even though I was with Kurt, I still couldn't help but find you attractive. Of course I didn't act on it, I pushed those feelings away because at that time I thought what Kurt and I had was true love. But as soon as we broke up, my feelings for you came back, even stronger. It kinda scared me, because I thought you weren't that type of person. I thought you didn't do relationships, and you didn't. You made an exception for me, which made me feel special. You make me feel special everyday. We may have had some rough times, the slushy accident, stealing trophies, Kurt trying to break us up. We survived it, and it made us and our relationship stronger. It made my love for you stronger.

"It's been only a few years now. We're in our twenties, no longer lovesick teenagers - even though you make me feel like one every day. It feels longer, it feels like I have known you for so long. So, Sebastian, I have a question for you..."

Blaine gets down on one knee and Sebastian smiles - no, beams at him.

" _Veux-tu m'épouser?_ "

It was Tina's idea to ask it in French, and he had practiced it every time Sebastian wasn't home. 

Sebastian laughs and a happy tear rolls over his cheek, "Yes, I will marry you." 

Blaine has barely time to slip the ring onto Sebastian's finger, when the taller kisses him, making them both fall on the sand. Blaine chuckles when Sebastian places kisses all over his face and grabs Sebastian's hand. The feeling of the cold metal makes his smile even brighter.

"I love you, Blaine." Sebastian says and rolls next to him on the sand. 

"I love you too, Sebastian." He answers, smiling and looking at his fiancé. He grabs the hand with the ring and kisses it, the cold metal touching his cheek. 

"We should go home." Sebastian says after a few minutes, helping Blaine up. Blaine nods, it's getting cold outside. Then he remembers - "I totally forgot about dinner."

Sebastian just laughs, "I'm fine with just pizza, Blaine." He wraps his arms around the shorter man, brushing sand from his hair and kisses his cheek. Blaine grins at him and they walk back to his car.

**Author's Note:**

> I always felt like Sebastian was (slightly) younger than Blaine, but I'm not really sure.


End file.
